


Seven Deadly Sins

by SassyFanGirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anger, Gluttony, Hurt Merlin, Lust, Magic, Pride, Seven Deadly Sins, envy - Freeform, hurt Arthur, sloth - Freeform, spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFanGirl/pseuds/SassyFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur gets gets his with a spell from a sorcerer forcing him to live through the seven deadly sins, can Merlin help him get through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to write something that isn't quite so depressing. Definitely not my strong suite, so please let me know what you think!

Merlin had been miserable all day. Not only were they out, once more, searching for lord knows what, but also the weather was damp, and they hadn’t rested. Slowly, Merlin started to loose feeling in his legs. He readjusted in his saddle. “Ow.” Merlin moaned, irritation setting in.

Arthur had been ignoring Merlin’s grunts and complains. It really wasn’t that bad. So when he heard Merlin, he couldn’t resist rolling his eyes and asking, “Is something wrong with you?” Looking back at his skinny servant, he was greeted with a glare. 

“Yeah, I’ve been on a horse all day.” Merlin responded, sourly. 

Arthur smiled a bit at this, “Is your little bottom sore?” 

“Yes.” Merlin said, before adding, “It’s not as fat as yours.” It had become a joke between the two, picking on Merlin’s small features, and Arthur’s ‘kingly’ build.

If it were anyone else, they would have been put in the flogs for making such a statement. But it was Merlin, and Arthur had grown accustomed to Merlin’s accusations and jokes. He knew that Merlin would never hold much stock in an actual altercation, but it was still humorous to hear him try. “You know, you’ve got a lot of nerve,” Arthur started, “for a wimp.” He added, cocking his eyebrows. 

Merlin was quick to respond, wanting to stand up for himself, knowing he never fully could. “I may be a wimp, but at least I’m not…” Merlin searched for a term appropriate. He knew he could get away with more than other servants, but he also knew he couldn’t press his luck, not surrounded by knights. “a dollop-head.” He finally decided.

Arthur seemed slightly annoyed. Merlin could have come up with a better comeback than a made up word. Oh well, “There’s no such word.” He responded indignantly. 

“It’s idiomatic.” Merlin responded in a matter-of-fact way.

Arthur scrunched up his face in confusion. “It’s what?” Was Merlin just making things up today?

“You need to be more in touch with the people.” Merlin said as if Arthur couldn’t understand words longer than two syllables.

Arthur wanted to test Merlin now, “Describe, ‘dollop-head’.” He asked. 

Merlin saw an opportunity. “In two words?” He took it. 

“Yeah.” Arthur said, knowing that Merlin couldn’t describe it. 

“Prince Arthur.” Merlin said nonchalantly. 

Suddenly, Arthur stopped abruptly, holding his hand up. Merlin looked ahead, confused. Through the fog, he could barely see the remains of a camp. Clearly it had been attacked. Arthur motioned for knights to split up and go around both sides. Suddenly, an image was coming through the thick fog. Merlin squinted atop his horse while Arthur kept his gaze fixed on it while getting off his, grabbing for his sword. They were all thrown off when three of the knights flew through the air as if a heavy wind carried them away, knocking them into trees. Merlin gasped and looked to each man, they were out cold. Merlin whipped his head back around to look for the offending person.

Merlin hopped off his horse clumsily as the figure slowly came more into focus. HE was just about to put together who it was, when the figure raised his/her hand. Merlin’s eyes flew wide open in surprise as he felt himself being pushed back by an invisible force. He was thrown into a tree with a loud crack. Merlin tried to sit up, tried to see what was going on, but as his eyes blurred and the blackness set in all he saw was the familiar image drifting towards Arthur.

Arthur looked towards his servant just as he laid his head back onto the ground. He then looked back to the figure wondering towards him. Looking around to all the bodies lying around him, he knew he was outmatched. There was no weapon strong enough to go against a person with magic. Arthur raised his hand in a sign of respect, and lowered his sword to the ground. He looked up at the sorcerer, hatred in his eyes. 

“Oh now, why such a face, young prince?” The sorcerer asked.

Arthur cocked an eyebrow, “What do you want?” 

“Oh, something that you cannot quite give.” The sorcerer walked around Arthur, looking him up and down. "Soon though.” Arthur furrowed his brows together, confused. As he was going to question the remark, the sorcerer spoke once more. “There are tales of the land you will create.” The sorcerer said loudly, in a newer, stronger voice. “Yet, as I’ve observed you, I can see no sign of that to be.” Now in a judgmental voice. Arthur went to talk once more, but the sorcerer raised a hand, and sound disappeared from Arthur’s throat. He tried a couple times to say something, but found nothing coming out. He lowered his head in embarrassment at being silenced. “You need to be more aware of your actions, young prince.” Arthur hardened his features, and kept his stance strong. 

The sorcerer did not approve, pointing out a finger. “Even now, you show so much pride, and anger. You need to learn to control such things.” The sorcerer seemed to get an idea. Turning to face away from Arthur, the sorcerer smiled in their knowledge. “So that is what I will teach you.” Turning harshly back towards Arthur, “You will be trialed young Pendragon. Trialed by the seven deadly sins to make yourself more aware. I do this in the hopes of confirming the stories of Albion.” The sorcerer had been slowly walking towards Arthur, speaking the words slowly until they were but inches apart. Arthur could barely process what going on. The next thing he knew the sorcerer’s eyes turned gold and everything turned black. 

By the time Merlin woke up, it had gotten darker. He sat up, ignoring the rush of pain searing in his head, and looked for Arthur. He found the knights still knocked out, and rolled his eyes. It’s a wonder how any of them still have brain cells based on how much they get knocked out. Then, his eyes focused on Arthur. He was laying on his side. Merlin got up and awkwardly crawled over, worried about the fate of Arthur. Reaching him, he rolled him over on his back. Merlin placed a hand on Arthur’s neck, searching for a pulse. Letting out a sigh of relief, Merlin started prodding at Arthur.

“Come on, clot pole.” Merlin tried, “Time to get up, sleepy head.” Merlin debated, there was always one way of waking people up. Lifting a hand, Merlin closed his eyes, knowing that if this worked the outcome would not be pleasant. Then, he let his hand down, causing a loud slap. Arthur’s eyes flew open in anger, sitting up and pinning Merlin to the ground by his throat. 

“What. The. Hell. Was that for?” Arthur asked, tightening his grip with every word. Merlin tried talking, but there was no sound. Memories flew back to Arthur’s mind, watching Merlin fight for sound. He held a hand up to his own throat, remembering how the sorcerer stopped his voice. He let go of Merlin, and fell back on his knees. After they both calmed a bit, Merlin looked up at Arthur. 

“So, are you going to tell me what happened?” Merlin asked.

Arthur looked at Merlin incredulously, “Why on earth would I tell you?” Arthur asked, Merlin looked at him with wide eyes, questioning. 

“Look, I know I’m just a servant, but” Merlin started, but then Arthur interrupted.

“But nothing, you are a servant. And I’m a Prince.” Arthur said, straightening his shoulders. “So do. Your. Job. And stop mucking about.” Arthur walked away in a huff. Merlin was beyond confused, cocking his head to the side. Getting up, clumsily, he started waking the knights and gathering supplies that flew around. 

The ride back to Camelot was quiet. Aside from Merlin’s sighs of pain, and Arthurs demands of silence. Merlin noticed a look of confusion on Arthur’s face after another remark of Merlin being just a servant, as if he didn’t know why he was saying something. Merlin kept a close eye on Arthur throughout the ride back. 

As Merlin was putting away the horses, he heard someone come up behind him, he turned around to see Arthur. He lowered his head in mock-sincerity, “Sire,” he said. 

“Merlin,” Arthur said softly, “a quick question.” Merlin looked up with hope in his eyes. “Do you know what,” Arthur looked like he was searching for the words. “what the seven deadly sins are, by chance?” Arthur looked at him through pierced eyes. Merlin gaped, not knowing how to respond.

“Why?” He drew out, finally. 

Arthur let his shoulders fall and he quickly rehashed all that he remembered from the encounter with the sorcerer. Merlin’s eyes were wide with understanding. 

Arthur was looking at him, expectantly, “What?” He asked.

Merlin scratched the back of his neck, looking around the room. “Well, it sounds like the sorcerer has enchanted you.” Merlin said carefully, judging Arthurs reaction. Arthur seemed to follow, so he continued. “If my assumptions are correct, each day you’ll face on of the deadly sin, and you have to overcome it within your own ways.” Merlin stopped explanation short.

Arthur looked up, waiting. “And, what if I don’t?” 

Merlin grimaced. “Well… They are called the seven _deadly_ sins for a reason.” 

Arthur’s eyes drowned in realization. “Oh.” He breathed out. Then, something changed in his eyes, Merlin caught the change and looked interested. Arthur looked back at Merlin with insulting eyes. “Merlin, why are you gaping at me like that?” Merlin looked confused, just as he was about to answer Arthur cut him off. “Back to work.” And marched off. 

Merlin followed Arthur with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. _This is going to be a tough one._ Merlin thought to himself.


End file.
